Yoshida Momoko
(Originally called Maria Yoshida) is a fourteen-year-old girl who loves to play video games. Momoko is kind and has a good heart, and also has as best friend Asuka Eri. Momoko is innocent and sometimes a little naive. Momoko is a great player of platform games but is very bad in fight games, easily lose for Eri. Momoko's catchphrases are and . Momoko's Pretty Cure alter-ego is . As Cure Murshroom, Momoko can jump higher than her teammates and also get a little stronger. Cure Mushroom is represented by mushrooms and platform games, especially those of the Mario franchise. Her theme colour is red and her powers are related to fire. Background When Momoko was a child, she was initially shy, but then began to become more confident and make lots of friends. One day, her father, Yoshida Teruko, introduced her to Asuka Eri and it was not long before they became great friends. Years later, both being to attend the Odayakana Primary Middle School, and there they met Hayato Ayame, who became their friend and Momoko and Eri join in the Games Club. A few days later, they met Kaminari Ki, a girl who was little mysterious and new at school. Ki join in the club and became friends with all of them and also came to be called "Brat" by Eri and sometimes by Momoko. Sometimes later, the school vacations strart. When her school went on vacation, Momoko spent the school holidays at her home without seeing Eri, Ayame or Ki. When school vacations were over, Momoko reunited with her friends, and also met Pussy, who came from Dreamland. Pussy turned her sister into a huge monster named "Muchitsujo," and in an attempt to protect her sister, she met with Luma, a star-like fairy who transform her into Cure Mushroom to fight. Personality Momoko is a fourteen-year-old girl who is cheerful and full of life. She has a personality similar to her father's, as she does not care what others say or think of her, she continues to follow what she believes. She likes to play platform games, and believes that good double play can help improve the people's relationships and collaboration. She always tries to help the people in need and believes that everyone can become a better person. Momoko is kind and has a good heart, and also has as best friend Asuka Eri. Momoko is innocent and sometimes a little naive. One of her friends, Sawashiro Tsuna, is in love with her and is always proving it and trying to have her heart, but Momoko is in love with Akarui Seiun, who also has a crush on her. Appearance Yoshida Momoko Momoko has a long curly brown hair that reach her hips and whose she lets loose, two curly strings that framing both the sides of her face. She also has blue eyes. Her casualties clothes consistent into a white, short sleeved shirt beneath dark blue, overalls. She also use brown shoes and a white ribbon-choker with a mushroom-shaped pendant. For the summer, Momoko wears a red sleeveless shirt, beneath a dark blue overall skirt and she also wears dark blue sandals. Cure Mushroom As Cure Mushroom, her hair grow longer and turns into dark brown. Her bangs turns into straight and also has two strings that framing both the sides of her face. Red mushroom-shaped earrings with a red ribbon-choker with a red mushroom-shaped pendant on the front, and a red Mario's hat. Her pretty cure outfits consist into a red, long sleeved shirt beneath a dark blue overall skirt with two golden buttons on each handle of the overall, in the back and front. Long red stockings lined with pale blue frills. Her boots are red with dark blue toe and heel, along with navy blue lining. Her GamePact is kept into a dark blue bag on the left side of her waist. Rainbow Mushroom As Rainbow Mushroom there's not so much differences from her normal form, her hair becomes longer and turns into light red with bright orange at the ends. The outfits are the same but is rainbow colored instead. Relationships Asuka Eri Eri and Momoko are childhood friends and do almost everything together. Even if they do not agree on a few things, their relationship is stable and can easily be fixed, even if sometimes they get into serious fight and it's a little harder for them to get it right, for Eri does not like to think about the situation and always want that she is right, not wanting to apologize. Hayato Ayame Ayame is the president of the Games Club, the club that Momoko participates, and Momoko calls Ayame of "Ayame-san". Ayame is also her friend and teammate. They have a stable relationship, as they are very good friends too, they share the same love for platform games, even with them different powers and games of rival franchises, they do not share any rivalry, they never fight to see if Mario is better than Sonic and vice versa, they find that both are amazing games and adhere to the opinion of each other. Ayame affectionately call Momoko of "Momo-chan" Kaminari Ki The relationship between Ki and Momoko had not been so explored until Episode 20, where we can see that Momoko always helps Ki with whatever it is, and that they also have a good relationship between them, being that Momoko always helped Ki, as she says, and that both have always been good friends. Cure Mushroom Cure Mushroom is the Momoko's pretty cure alter ego. She controls the power of fire and is represented by mushrooms and life. Her basic attack is Fire Shoot. Different from the others cures, she can do a high jump and with her GameStick she can shoot fire balls. From episode 14, she get new Cartridges that allows her to upgrade from Cure Mushroom for Rainbow Mushroom. Transformation Sequence :See also: Press Start! Pretty Cure Momoko's GamePact opens up, revealing her reflection. Momoko spins around and her hair grows and becomes red. A 3D model of Momoko appears and two cards overlap and the cure uniform appears on the Momoko's 3D model. The GamePact shows the image of Cure Mushroom. As She says the transformation phrase and presses the start button and red light shines. Momoko appears use a dress of a red light and black stocking. Momoko put her hands on a mushroom makes her gloves appears then, she steps in two mushrooms to makes her boots appears. She hold a mushroom and put it at her waist make a belt appears making her skirt appears and then her shirt. A small mushroom leave the Momoko's GamePact that alights in Momoko head makes her hat appears. Momoko put her GamePact in her skirt then turns into a bag. Momoko then strikes a pose and then lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Fighting Information She is the Pretty Cure of fire. She is considered the team's weakest, so she focuses on magical and long range attacks. Cure Mushroom prefers to fight in team than alone. She uses her pyrokinesis in an attempt to help her friends at the time of combat and always shoots small fireballs. She is more defensive but always seeks to improve her combat skills. Cure Mushroom also can increase the temperature of her body. Attacks Using her GamePact, she can perform her main attack and with her GameStick she can upgrade it for a stronger version. She combine her powers with her teammates for a non-magic group attack but when they are on their Rainbow Form they perform a magic attack called Hope Rainbow, and together of Cure Thunder she can perform a dual attack called Burning Thunder. Her used purification attacks are the following: *'Fire Shoot' *'Fire Shoot! Final Smash' *'Rainbow Renovation' *'Hope Rainbow' *'Group Combo' *'Burning Thunder' Abilities *'Pyrocinese' - An ability that she recently discovered. Cure Mushroom can create and shoot fire balls with or without her Mushroom Rod. Cure Murshroom's Pyrocinese is often activated by accident, but now she is learning to control it better. By a unknown reason, the fire sometimes is blue. The first time this ability was used was in Episode 22. :Attack: Orange Flames Etymology Momoko - From Japanese 桃 (momo) meaning "peach" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child". This name can be constructed from other kanji combinations as well. Yoshida - Yoshida write with the kanji "吉田" means lucky ricefield. Trivia *Cure Mushroom is the first red cure lead. *Momoko's birthday is September 13 that makes her of the Virgo sign **Coincidentally September 13 is the day that the game Super Mario Bros. Is released in Japan. *Momoko is the second red cure to have brown hair. *Cure Mushroom is the sixth cure to have fire powers. *All members of the Momoko's family has her names ending with "ko" *Momoko has some similarities with Hojo Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both are the lead of they respect groups. **Both the cures not are good at the studies. **Both the cures are childhood friends of the white cures. *Momoko has share some similarities with Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! (GoGo!) **Both the cures has fire powers. **Both the cures has the theme color red. **Both have soccer-related attack, Fire Strike and Fire Shoot. **Both has brown hair at they civilian forms but red at they cure forms. **Both has afraid of ghosts. *Momoko has afraid of scary movies and ghosts. **Momoko is the fifth cure to have afraid of ghosts preceded by Natsuki Rin, Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Kaido Minami. **Eri also said that Momoko dislikes of the *Momoko is the third cure after Momozono Love and Madoka Aguri who dislike of carrots. *Momoko share the same voice actor with Queen Mirage and Hoshizora Ikuyo. *Momoko is the second after Kurokawa Ellen to play guitar. *Momoko is the first to have blue eyes and brown hair. *Cure Mushroom is the first red cure to have light blue eyes. Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika